Operations such as fertilization and aerification are indispensable for maintenance of the turf at golf courses or other turf facilities. Aerification is used to lead air into the roots of the turf and assist the turf in growing. For example, a method of aerification has been developed, in which a lot of pores are formed under ground by jetting high-pressure water from nozzles toward the surface of the turf. As occasions demand, fertilizer or agricultural chemicals are mixed with the high-pressure water for simultaneous fertilization or application of the chemicals to the turf and turf subsoil.
A conventional apparatus for such purposes comprises a plurality of nozzles having output ports arranged toward the surface of the turf, a tank filled with liquid such as agricultural chemicals to be jetted from the nozzles, and a pump for pumping the liquid in the tank to each nozzle. With this apparatus, aerification, fertilization, discharging chemicals and the like are operated by moving the above-mentioned output ports of the nozzles along the surface of the turf and jetting the liquid from the nozzles intermittently.